Give Me One Reason
by Pinkie Polly
Summary: Lana got in a fight with her mom and wishes she were on the ship with Jack and his crew. Well, she didn't know she would meet a boy her age on the ship! They end up falling in love. To find out what else happens, read it to find out!
1. Who Are You?

**Chapter One**

**Who Are You?**

**Hi! I'm Lana! I am in the eighth grade at Chestnut Middle School. I like Pirates of the Caribbean, but I'm not a freak like my friends Taylor and Anna. I make good grades most of the time, but when I make bad ones let's just say you don't want to be there.**

**"Ok, I will try harder in science!" I yelled.**

**"You better, or no TV for the rest of the month!" my mom said.**

**"What's the point in that? It is March 29!"**

**"You know what I mean," she yelled back. I was so mad I ran to my room. I slammed the door, and I turned on Pirates of the Caribbean. I started thinking about how free Jack seems, and I wished I could go and sail with Jack. And then I fell right asleep.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I was in a small room that smelled like rum. "My wish came true! I must be in Jack's rum seller!" I said quietly to myself. I knew that if Jack found me there I would be dead, because he HATED stow aways.**

**All of a sudden, I hear a voice. Then the handle turned and a young boy not older than 15 walked in. I tried to hide, but the room was small and there were not many places I could fit. So I just ducked in the corner.**

**"Who are you?" he asked**

**"Please don't hurt me! I don't know how I got here! I just woke up and here I was! Don't shoot me!" I screamed.**

**"Calm down, I won't hurt you. What is your name?" he asked.**

**"My name is Lana," I said while starting to calm down.**

**"Ok, Lana, just let me go get Jack, so he can get you some clothes and then tell me what to do with you," he said turning around.**

**"No! Jack hates stow aways. He will shoot me or throw me overboard for sure!" I yelled softly and grabbing his arm so he couldn't leave.**

**"Don't worry, I will make sure he doesn't. Just stay here ok?"**

**"Ok." He is nice. I hope I can trust him. I thought to myself.**

**A few minutes later, in stormed Jack. He looked as though ready to shoot me. He had his gun all ready and looked very annoyed. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he said pointing his gun in my face.**

**"Please don't shoot me Jack! I don't know how I got here!" I yelled (again).**


	2. Welcome Aboard

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome Aboard!**

**"Stop Jack! Can't you tell? You are scaring the poor girl to death!" the boy said running over to hug me. He seemed as though by his hug was protecting me comforting me at the same time. "You should be ashamed. Scaring her even more than she already was." I was trying to help by doing the puppy dog eyes."She doesn't even know what is going on. Now if you were a gentleman, you would say sorry."**

**"But I'm not a gentleman! I'm a pirate!" Jack said.**

**"Say it!"**

**"Ok, mommy. I'm sorry, love." Jack said softly, as though he had never said it before.**

**"Thank you," I said to the boy, and I might add, he saved my life, and I didn't know his name yet.**

**"Now, first things first. Who are you?" Jack said calmly.**

**"My name is Lana, I'm 14 years old, and I'm from the year 2007. I also have no idea what I am doing here. The only thing I do know is that you just shoved a big gun in my face."**

**"Ok, Lana. Welcome aboard!" they said in unison.**

**"Follow me, love. We have to get you out of those hideous clothes you are wearing," Jack said.**

**"For your info., Mr. 1700's, these are very cool clothes from where I come from!" I replied.**

**"Fine, Mrs. 2007, I hate your clothes!" he yelled back.**

**"It is Miss, I'm not married." Right then the boy smiled.**

**"Well maybe you will be soon," he said winking at the boy, "and then I will be calling you Miss and you will yell at me then too!"**

**"I'm not yelling I'm just stating a fact."**

**"We are here!" Jack said. "Anna Maria? Are you here?" he said while pounding on the door. "I know you are in there! Come out!"**

**"Jack, what do you want?" Anna Maria yelled though the door.**

**"I need some clothes for Lana."**

**"Who is Lana?"**

**"Well, open the door you will find out!"**

**Then the door opened. "Get in here." I went in slowly.**

**"Meet me on the deck when you get done," the boy said.**

**"K." Then she shut the door.**

**"You are short," she said.**

**"Hi! I'm Lana, and yes, I know I'm short," I said while holding out my hand.**

**"What am I going to do with that?" she asked looking at it.**

**"You shake it. That is how you say hello."**

**"Not going to happen. Ok, here is the closet and here is the bed," she said as she pointed to each object, "Now, get out of my face."**

**I looked at the clothes, they looked HORRIBLE!!! "Hey, Anna Maria, do you have any other clothes by any chance?"**

**"No."**

**I just I would have to deal with these. I got dressed as fast as I could so that I could go and ask that boy what his name was. After I got the clothes on, they didn't look too bad. My clothes were better, but they were OK. Then I went to the deck to see what I needed to do next.**


	3. Peter

**Chapter three**

**Peter**

**"Hello again, Lana, the boy said. It seemed like he was waiting for me.**

**"Hi," I said. "I never got a chance to ask you your name."**

**"My name is -------," he was cut of by Jack.**

**"Peter, you still have work to do. You don't have no time to flirt, you can do that later, Jack said teasingly.**

**"But I have done all my chores!"**

**"No you haven't, I said to give the girl a tour, and you are just standing there!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was dark outside, and I was getting kind of STARVING!!! I haven't had a chance to eat ALL DAY! "So, when is dinner?" I asked hopefully.**

**"In about 5 minutes, I think tonight is stew."**

**"Gross!" I hate stew, but I just remembered, I left my cell phone in my pocket! So, I took it out and stated waving it around.**

**"What are you doing?" Peter asked and he was looking at me like I was crazy.**

**"Trying to get my phone to work, so I can order pizza!"**

**"What is a phone? How will you get the pizza here in the middle of the ocean?"**

**"Oh, right! You don't have phones or take-out here do you? I guess I have to eat yucky stew," I said in disappointment.**

**During dinner we were both very quiet. Most of the time we were both looking at our food, but once or twice I looked at him. But once he saw me we both looked away.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**By now it was midnight, and it was time for me to go to sleep. I HAD to share a room with Miss Grumpy Head. Well, hey, I thought, if they aren't going to bed why should I? So I came right back out and hid in a corner to listen to other people.**

**"Well?" Jack asked Peter.**

**" 'Well' what?" Peter said.**

**"What happened today?"**

**"Nothing! And why do you have to know everything that goes on in my life?" Peter asked.**

**"Because your father told me to take good care of you. That's why."**

**"Ok but I -------," he was cut of by my stupid move. I had something in my shoe and I was trying to get it out. But instead I hit the table and a bottle of rum fell over. What was that?" he said as the floorboard squeaked.**

**"Nothing!" I yelled while running back to my room. The I saw them fall to the ground laughing.**


	4. HELP ME!

**Chapter Four**

**HELP ME!!!**

"**We will be there in eight days!" yelled a voice somewhere on the ship.**

"**Where are we going?" I asked Peter. We were walking along the railing looking for dolphins. Jack set a bet, whoever saw a dolphin first gets to shoot the undead monkey! You know, sometimes it seems as though Jack is trying to get us together.**

"**Port Royal, we are picking up Will and Elizabeth."**

"**Hey! What is that?" I yelled leaning over the ledge pointing at something near the horizon.**

"**I don't see any--------. LANA!!!" Right then I fell overboard because I leaned out to far. Above me, all I could hear were a lot voices yelling, but most of the time I could tell whose voices they were. Then I heard a big splash about 15 feet away.**

**As I heard it the current slightly pulled me under.**

"**HELP! HELP!" I screamed gasping for air and waving my arms frantically. **

"**Don't fight the current, love! Or it will pull you under even more!" I could tell it was Jack yelling from the deck of the boat. "Peter just jumped! Don't worry he will save you!" **

**Then I got pulled under by the current and all I knew was that I better get some air or I was dead. All I could feel was the warm water pulling me even further under. By now all the voices were gone and I was alone. But then, I felt an arm grab me around the waist and pulled me above the water. Then before I knew it I was gently put on the hard wood of the deck. I don't think I was breathing because I heard people yelling about how they thought I was dead. And sorry guys, I'm going to have to skip the mouth to mouth part.**

"**Are you ok, Lana?" Peter asked as I started to wake up from blacking-out. I couldn't really answer him because I was coughing too much but I think he got the idea. Then I looked around to see EVERYBODY crowded around me with Peter siting on the floor next to me. **

"**I think I will be ok," I finally managed to get out between coughs. "Thank you."**

"**What were you pointing at?" he asked me. **

"**Idk."**

"**What?" almost everybody asked.**

"**I don't know," I said back.**

"**Then why did you say it?" Jack asked.**

"**No, it means I don't know. But it looked like the navy ship but you know I didn't get to look at it closely." **

"**Ok, we will watch out for it if it is the navy. But right now, we need to get you right to bed!" Peter said. **

"**No, really, I will be ok," I replied.**

"**No, you have a fever, you are going to bed whether you like it or not!" Peter demanded.**

"**Ok, fine, but I can walk."**

"**No, don't worry about that I can carry you." Peter didn't look strong, but he didn't look weak either. But, he was strong. He picked me up and carried me to my room. Not saying that I am heavy I am just 85 pounds, but I was soaking wet. Then he sat right down next to me. "Stay here while I go get you something to eat."**

"**Like I have a chose?" As Peter walked out Jack walked in.**

"**You ok, love? That was a nasty fall."**

"**Really I haven't noticed? What do you want Jack?" I knew that he wanted something because of that grin he had on his face.**

"**Oh, why would you think I wanted something?"**

"**Because of that stupid grin on your face."**

"**Oh, it isn't much really. I just wanted to know if I could come and ask you a few questions when Peter is gone. Is that alright with you?"**

"**Whatever. Just wait till he leaves!" I said annoyed. I had practically died and he wants a favor! How selfish is that!!!**

"**Ok." Then Jack walked out and Peter, once again, walked in.**

"**What was that all about?" he asked me.**

"**Nothing, really. He just wanted to know if I was ok."**

"**Ok, I will leave you alone now so you can get some sleep before dinner. Bye," Peter said walking out the door.**

"**Bye," I said. But I don't think he heard me. And in a matter of seconds I fell asleep. Then about ten minutes after Peter left Jack came in and slammed the door and woke me up. **

"**So," he said.**

"**Can we get on with this?" I said wiping my eyes.**

"**Fine! Ok, first, how did you know who I was when you first came here?"**

"**Why didn't you ask me this two days ago when I came here?"**

"**I don't know! Just answer it!"**

"**OK! There are things called movies," and I had to explain what movies and TVs.**

"**Do you know Will and Elizabeth?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Did you know that Peter is Will's brother?"**

"**HE IS WHAT?!?"**

"**Yeah, and Will is very over protective and he will never allow him to date you," Jack said.**

"**Then why do you keep trying to get us together so much?" I asked.**

"**Because! I'm a pirate! Pirates love to break the rules! DUH! And because Peter likes you, but he won't show it because he thinks you don't like him!"**

"**But I do like him! Uhmm, I paused," you won't tell him I said that will you?"**

"**I might, but I might not," he said while rubbing his beard. "This is what I came in here for, something so that I can blackmail you."**

"**What do I have to do?" I said annoyed.**

**Oh, not much, just let him save your life again in front of Will, so that Will can see how much he likes you."**

"**Fine." **


	5. Meet the Brother

**Chapter Five**

**Meet the Brother**

"**We are here!" yelled the same voice as last time. Well, I would like to tell you what happened when we picked up Will and Elizabeth, but, yeah. Jack made everyone get off the ship, but he made Peter and me stay on. So we just walked around on the ship and talked about stuff.**

"**Who are you?!?" Will yelled running up to us. I guess he saw us. Well, DUH he saw us! But I think he got mad when he saw us sitting near the railing with me resting my head on his shoulder. **

"**How many times do I have to explain this?" I muttered to myself. "I'm Lana." I said a bit louder.**

"**Well, get away from my brother!" he yelled pushing me away.**

"**You know, you are cuter in real life than in the movies." I said trying to get on his good side.**

"**What the heck is a movie?" he asked puzzled. **

"**Jack can you take care of this?" I asked.**

"**Sure, love." Then Elizabeth pulled me aside to talk to me.**

"**Sorry about Will. He is very overprotective," she said. **

"**Yeah, Jack warned me about that," I replied.**

"**Do you like Peter?" she asked with a little more interest. **

"**Yes, maybe, I don't know?" Then for some reason I started crying.**

**No, don't cry. It will be ok. Wait, what are you crying about?" By now we were alone. And she was looking at me with this weird look.**

"**I don't know. I wish my mom were here because then she could help me with all this."**

"**Ok, let's go get your mom. Where is she?"**

"**We can't go get her!" I aid crying even more.**

"**OH! I'm sorry, I didn't realize she was dead." She said hugging me.**

"**She isn't she is at home, in the future." I said wiping the tears away. "I'll explain that later."**

"**Ok. So what did Jack say about Peter?" She asked.**

"**How did you know he said something?"**

"**He is Jack, isn't he?"**

"**Good point," By now I stopped crying. "He said you two would hate me. And he blackmailed me so I have to let Peter save my life again so you two will know how much he likes me. Umm. I wasn't suppose to tell you that!"**

"**You don't have to do that, Lana. I could tell from your eyes you liked Peter. I will talk to Will. Don't worry."**


	6. Multiple Choice

**Chapter Six**

**Multiple Choice**

**(A, B, C, or D)**

"**What are we doing?" I asked Will.**

"**Elizabeth told me you liked Peter and Peter likes you." **

"**So why am I tied to a chair again?" I asked.**

"**So you won't run away when I start the interview. That is why," he replied.**

"**Ok, but do you think you are going a bit overboard?"**

"**NO! He is my brother I want what is best for him. Ok, now, I am going to ask you a series of questions and you need to answer them ALL to the best of your ability, and truthfully. Got it?"**

"**Whatever."**

"**First, if Peter were to kiss you would you…**

**A)Kiss him back**

**B)Slap him**

**C)Depends on how you are feeling **

**D)None of the above"**

"**I DON'T KNOW!!! ALL I KNOW IS THAT THIS ROPE IS CUTTING OF MY CURCULATION!!! **

"**Just answer the question!" he said annoyed.**

"**I don't know," I said giving up trying to escape.**

"**Next, if you were to fall overboard would Peter…**

**A)Jump in to save you**

**B)Leave it for someone else to do**

**C)Just let you drowned**

**D)He would push someone in to save you"**

"**Concidering that that already happened, A," I said.**

"**Did he really jump in to save you?"**

"**Yes, and he gave me mouth to mouth, and he carried me to bed."**

"**Ok, next, if you were to have a little girl what would you name it?"**

"**What no choices?" I said in a sassy tone. "I guess I would name her Maddy."**

"**Ok, good, next-----." Peter walked in so Will stopped.**

"**Lana? Lana?" he looked at me and I had fainted (again) because the rope cut of my circulation. "Will, what did you do to her?" he said untieing the rope.**

"**Nothing! I was just asking her some questions and I didn't even notice that she fainted!" he getting up to help him untie me.**

**When I woke up I was in bed (again). "What happened?" I asked Elizabeth who was putting an ice pack on my head.**

"**Will was stupid enough to tie you up and give you a interview to see if he would allow you to date Peter." She said. "But there is good news!"**

"**What?" I asked yawning.**

"**You missed stew night!"**

"**Yea!" I yelled sarcstically. "Where is Peter?" **

"**I don't know. I think he left the room thinking you would be mad at him because of Will."**

"**But I'm not mad at him."**


	7. My Sister

**Chapter Seven**

**Finally, Elizabeth let me out of bed to find Peter. First I looked on deck and he wasn't there. Then I looked in his room, suprisingly he wasn't there either. Last I looked in the kitchen, knowing boys like to eat a lot. He wasn't there either! Then Will came up to me. "Sorry," he said looking at his feet.**

"**Who told you to say that?" I asked him.**

"**Elizabeth."**

"**K. So, are you going to tie me up again?"**

"**No," he replied. "Elizabeth would kill me!" We both laughed, so I guess he is ok with me, for now. Then I left and looked in every part of the ship left, no Peter though. So then I went to my room, by know I had my own room because Anna Maria refused to stay in the same room.**

"**So," said I voice from the door, who I knew was Jack. I couldn't see him because I was bunched up under my covers.**

"**Go away!" I yelled.**

"**Fine, I was just trying to help," he said in a calm voice. It was annoying, it was like I was a little 5 year old yelling, where you want your mom to get angry just to start a fight.**

"**What do you want?" I said still under the covers, not even looking at him.**

"**I wanted to ask you a couple more questions. To get to know you a little better, and take your mind of what has been bothering you for the last couple of days," he said siting down on the edge of the bed and pulling the covers down. I think he was surprised to find me crying in a little rolled up ball. "Why do you get all upset when you can't find someone?"**

"**I'd rather not talk about it."**

"**I won't tell anyone," he said.**

"**Fine. When I was five,big sister went out in the middle of the night to see her boyfriend. She was only 16 and just got her drivers license, so she only drove to Wal- Mart and back. Well, we shared a room, and when I woke up she wasn't there. So, I got up and started looking for her and she wasn't in the house. So, I just thought she went to her friend's house and spent the night. But when I woke up the next morning, my parents were crying and they told me she got in a car wreck and died. My little sister as only a few moths old so she didn't know what was going on. I've been afraid of not being able to find someone after that. So, any time I can't find someone I freak – out." I said opening up to Jack. Which surprised both of us. By now I was crying even harder then before.**

"**I'm so sorry," Jack said sniffing.**

"**Are you crying?" I asked him siting up.**

"**No, I just have something inn my eye!" Then he ran out the door crying.**

**By now the sun was setting, and no one had seen Peter. I was looking at the horizon with a telescope. "Hey what is that," I asked the person next to me, who happed to be Jack.**

"**Whooo! Step back!" he said. " If you fall over again we can't find Peter to save you!"**

"**Haha! Very funny! But I think it is another ship," I said pointing.**

"**Gimme that!" Jack said grabbing the telescope. "Darn it! It is! It is the royal navy! Everybody get in position!"**

**I cannot tell you what happened because they made me stay in my room so I wouldn't get hurt. It was a victory for the pirates, but I felt sorry for the navy. Because their ship was totally gone and most of them were dead.**

"**What happened?!?" I asked in general. There was only a couple of people hurt that I could see. "Any body hurt come to my room!!" I yelled.**

**Then about 15 people came to my room and I did the best I could to make their arms stop bleeding and their legs too. By dinner everyone was ok.**

"**Dinner time!!!!" yelled the voice again.**

**That was the first time I saw Peter. But he sat at the other side of the table from me. I wrote a note on a napkin and threw it at him. He read it and nodded.**

"**Sorry I have to go. I will b back later," I announced.**

**A few minutes later Peter did the same thing. We met at the deck. "So you aren't mad at me?" Peter asked me.**

"**No, it wasn't your fault your crazy brother tied me up!"**

"**Ok, I have never done this before. But I just wanted to tell you that I loved you," Peter said then ran off.**

"**Wait!!!"**

Return to Top


	8. I Think So

Chapter Eight

I Think So

After that I ran back into the dinning room, but, technically, it is not a dinning room because it is just a bunch of smelly men fighting over the last … uhmmm …what ever we are supposed to be eating. So…I ran into "the dinning room" and grabbed Elizabeth and ran out.

**I guess she saw the look on my face. I was kinda happy, worried, uhmmmm, just about everything rolled up into one! "I have a tiny little problem," I told her.**

"**What is wrong?" she asked sympathetically.**

"**Well, nothing is _WRONG_, but I…I…I don't know!" I yelled getting frustrated.**

"**Well try to tell me." She said walking to the deck.**

"**Well, so…" And I told her _EVERY_ little detail on what happened (you read that in the last chapter).**

"**It sounds like you really like Peter. Do you?"**

"Yes!" I said twirling around and around holding my arms out like I was a little five-year-old in the rain.

Then she said I needed to go to bed. And I went, even though I didn't want to. Elizabeth was acting sort of motherly, and it was nice, but I was starting to wonder why.

When I went to my room I almost gagged! My room is right next to the kitchen, so whatever we have for dinner the smell ends up in my room. But before this it hasn't been that bad, except for tonight. So I thought the only two things to do were to sleep with the disgusting smell, or sleep on the deck. So I got my pillow and my thin little blanket and headed for the deck. By now, everyone was downstairs drinking and stuff. So there wasn't much noise. So I just made my little camp and stared at the stars until I fell asleep.

After I was asleep, Will walked by. I guess he felt sorry for what he did because then he went to his room and got his blanket. But when he came back, there was Peter, just sitting there. He was just staring at me; he had already put his blanket on me and tucked me into it. "Are you planning on staying there all night?" he asked Peter.

Peter made no sound, he just nodded. He didn't even look away. "Ok. You really like her don't you?" Will asked looking at me too.

Once again Peter nodded, but then suprisingly he said something, "Last night I told her I loved her."

Then Will sat down. " Are you sure you love her?"

"I'm pretty sure," he said looking at him for the first time.

"Do you mind if I stay with you a while?" Will asked expecting no answer.

"If you don't mind I'd rather be alone," Peter said in a sure but polite voice.

Shocked Will left without a word more.


	9. The Baby

Chapter Nine

The Baby

The only reason I knew all that (if you were wondering) is because Elizabeth was hiding behind something listening to everything. Then, of course, she told me! By the time I woke up Peter wasn't there, well he was, he was running off hoping I didn't notice him. "Ok Liz, what is up?" I asked after she told me all that.

"Wow, no one has called me that since I was five."

"Stop trying to change the sub-," I said cut off by her running to the edge of the ship and…well, hoe do I say this in a way that is not gross. Ok, there isn't a way! She was throwing up. Right then I knew. "OH MY GOSH!!! You are pregnant!" Right now we were the only ones on deck.

By now she stopped. "SHHHHH! Will doesn't know yet. I haven't told him because I don't know if he wants the baby." I wasn't really listening. I was busy looking and rubbing her stomach. Come to think of it, she was getting a little bigger.

"You mean you haven't told him yet?!? How long has it been?"

"Uhmmmm…five months. I have just been eating more so Will thinks I am just gaining weight."

"Well you kinda need to tell him don't ya think?"

"I guess I should. But, Lana, will you come with me, please?"

"Sure." I said thinking of how to tell him. "Let me handle it and you just stand there and look cute. Ok?"

"Yo! Get up!" I said punching Will in the stomach. He was still asleep.

"What do you want?" he said waving his hand telling me to go away. He was also was ducking under his covers.

Then getting annoyed at him for being so stubborn. So I just pulled the covers of him and through them on the floor. "Listen," I said sarcastically. "Elizabeth is going to have a little baby."

"GO AWAY! I'M SLEEPING!" he yelled angry.

"Be right back, Liz." I went to go get a pail of _FREEZING _water. This should be fun, I thought to myself. Then I entered the room and poured the water on him. I was quite funny because then he screamed like a little girl.

"What do you want?!? I am awake now!" he yelled at me.

"Your wife here is going to have a baby!" I yelled back.

"Lizzie are you really?" he said running up to her.

She just nodded. "Ok, I will leave you two love birds alone now," I said stepping out of the room.

"What was all that about, love?" Jack said as he walked by me.

"Elizabeth is going to have a baby," I said as if nothing happed.

"She is! Oh, the crew will get a kick out of this!" he yelled running around and telling people.

As I turned the corner I tripped over a leg. When I hit ground I noticed it was Peter's leg. "Are you ok?" he asked rushing over to me.

"I'll be fine," I said looking into his eyes. They looked so…worried, like I was about to die. I could tell he was trying to avoid me (when I was awake) because he was embarrassed about the other night. "I think the question is are _YOU_ ok?"

"What do you mean?" he said surprised I had asked.

"What I mean is, you have been acting weird lately. Like you have been avoiding me?"

"Well, I kind of have, I didn't think that you liked me after what I said the other night," he said looking away.

"You were sweet, and I have liked you since you stood up for me in the very beginning when Jack was going to shoot me."

"I liked you when you crunched down in the rum seller hiding from me. You looked so scared and innocent."


	10. Disappointment

**Chapter Ten**

**Disappointment**

**Then, he leaned in to kiss me. But I got scared so I just quickly hugged him and gave him a peak on the cheek. Of course then I ran off (you know we did a lot of running off in this story). I looked back, I saw his face, I have had that face many times before. It was the face of disappointment he wanted something more than what I gave him. I was still running and was still looking at Peter. I didn't notice the wall about five feet in front of me and I ran right into it. I blacked out (I do a lot of that too). So once again, all I heard were a million footsteps running towards me and someone stepped on my hair thank you very much! By now, everybody on the ship liked me, they thought I was so cute, sweet, innocent, and shy. They also thought it was cute how Peter and I liked, or loved, each other and were afraid to do anything about it. Although the whole time they were pushing Peter.**

**So I am just lying there on the floor, Peter, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were the closest ones to me. Elizabeth, or maybe Peter, was stroking my long hair and occasionally rubbing my face. I lay there, not moving, by now the pirates knew that if I fainted or blacked out there was no use in asking me a question because I wouldn't answer. Although I heard one voice, Peter's voice to be exact. "Lana, it is ok. We will get you to bed and you will be fine," he was saying soothing things like that, and all the other pirates were quite. I guess they were trying to hear what Peter was saying into my ear. The only ones who were talking to me were Peter, Jack, and Will. Elizabeth was letting al the men talk. **

"**Yeah, and I am really sorry about tying you up, and this time Elizabeth isn't telling me to say anything," Will said softly.**

"**I'm sorry about…uhmmm…hey Peter, what am I sorry about?" Jack said confused. He is so stupid at times.**

"**How about trying to shoot her when she was scared to death in your rum seller!" he said a little louder.**

"**OK! I'm sorry about that, love."**

**Then some members of the crew were told to take me to my room. One of them almost dropped me! Peter was following close behind. Finally we got to my room and they gently put me on my bed and left me alone with Peter (again). I could tell Jack was standing by the door, because it wouldn't be like him to just let us sit there without him knowing what happens. Then Peter just lay down next to me and just sat there. **

**I started to wake up but Peter didn't notice. I looked at him for a while and finally got up the courage to say, "I love you to Peter." Then closed my eyes again and tried to go to sleep. But before I could fall asleep, I felt a bounce, he had jumped of the bed and ran out the door. **

**I heard a laugh and I knew Jack was going to come in again. "What?" I said in a 'go away' tone. **

"**What a man cannot come and see how a young girl as yourself is doing after _SMASHING_ into a wall?"**

"**You know, we need to find you a girlfriend," I said annoyed.**

"**No thanks, I already have nine." He said proud**

"**What did you want?" I said trying to sit up, but I fell back and hit my head. "No need to ask, I am fine."**

**Jack then came over and sat down next to me, putting is arm around my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked him.**

"**Hugging you," he said rapping his arms around me.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because you are so nice to Peter even when you don't love him," he said backing off.**

"**Who said I didn't?"**

"**Didn't what?"**

"**Love him!"**

"**You do?" he asked surprised.**

"**Well if I didn't, why would I have just said I did?" **

"**Ok. See ya!" The crew had started to pick up the way that I talked. But it sounded weird to hear them say it. With all the yo, what's up, whatcha doin', coolio and stuff like that. It was starting to freak me out! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Most nights I would just get my dinner and eat on the deck. I always liked the deck because you could see the stars, and it was A LOT quieter then in "the dinning room". But tonight I didn't get dinner and just sat in a corner on deck. "What are you doing?" Peter asked me.**

"**Thinking," I answered back. **

"**About what?" he asked sitting down.**

"**Oh nothing really. Darn it!!! I was going to baby-sit for my neighbor today!!!" I said standing up and pacing.**

**Then I saw Peter slump down in to the corner I was sitting in. "You want to go home, don't you?" he said looking down at his feet.**

"**No! I hated home! It was just that that was a good way to get money."**

"**Ok," he just looked so sad! After that he got up and went to bed early. After a while, so did I. **


	11. Taylor and Anna

Chapter Eleven

Taylor and Anna

When I woke up the next morning, I looked at the dresser and noticed my cell phone. I quickly opened it to see if it was working now, and it was!!! I called my friends, Taylor and Anna, and they answered!!!

"**OMG!!! You picked up the phone!!!" I screamed.**

"**Lana, where are you? Your mom has the FBI looking for you!!! You have been gone a whole month now!!!" Taylor yelled.**

"**Well I got in a fight with my mom and I wished I could go back to the 1700's, and here I am! I am on Jacks ship!"**

"**No you aren't! Now stop playing where are you so we can tell your mom?" Anna said.**

"**I'm serious! Don't you believe me?"**

"**NO!" they said together.**

"**Hold on I will prove it to you!" I said walking over to Jack. "Hey, Jack, say hello to Taylor and Anna! No…talk into this part."**

"**Hello?"**

"**Oh my goodness! It…it…it is Jack Sparrow!!!" Anna said freaking out.**

"**Captain!" Jack corrected.**

**Then I walked off, "See. Now do you want me to tell you about Peter?"**

"**Duh!" Taylor said. **

**So I said every little detail about Peter and me. "Lana and Peter sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They now started singing like they were little third graders again!**

**I stopped them there. "Uhmmmm…we haven't kissed." I knew Anna would start screaming at me then.**

"**What! I kissed Bobby after just a week! And it takes you a whole month!" Anna said annoyed.**

"**Well, I have been dating Josh for four months and we haven't kissed yet," Taylor said.**

"**Thank you Taylor!" I said. "I rest my case!"**

"**Well Taylor is slow!!! She will be married before her first kiss!!!" Anna pointed out.**

"**Oh! Did I tell you? Elizabeth is going to have a baby!!!" I said. Now they have tons of questions and I had to answer. Soon after that my battery ran out. Bad timing!!! So, after a while I gave up on finding a place to charge it.**


	12. He Didn't Give Me A Key

Chapter Twelve

**He Didn't Give Me A Key**

After my phone went out, I went to put it back on my dresser. Then I came back out and I passed Jack, "Hey, would you mind getting me a bottle of rum?"

"**If I say no, will I have to do it anyway?"**

"**Yes," he said with a smile on his face.**

"**Fine, but what do I get in return?" I asked.**

"**Uhmmmm…I never thought about it?" he said rubbing his chin.**

"**Well, think about it now."**

"**You can have a kiss from me!"**

"**I'll pass on that, I will just go without a reward!" I said walking off. **

**When I got to the rum seller I let the door close behind me and I heard a light little click. I knew what it was. It was the sound of the door locking. I quickly turned around and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "HELP!!!" I kept screaming even though I knew it was no use. The walls were sound proof. So, I just sat there, and sat, and did I do anything else? I am trying to remember uhmmm…_NO_! I just sat!!! It was so boring!!! I looked at my watch every one and a while and noticed it had been five hours of _JUST SITTING THERE_. But no need for anyone to worry!!! I was fine!!! I wonder if anyone was worrying? You would think someone would have found me in _FIVE_ hours!!! By now I was getting hungry and tired. So to take my mind off all this I decided to take a short nap. **

**Well, turns out, Peter had been freaking out and looking for me everywhere. Finally he asked Jack where I might be and Jack said he hadn't seen me since he asked me to get a bottle of rum.**

"**Stupid! Did you give her a key?!?!?" He asked Jack very annoyed.**

"**No, why?"**

"BECAUSE THAT DOOR LOCKS FROM THE INSIDE IF IT CLOSES!!! THAT IS WHY!!!" he yelled.

**Then he ran up to the seller and opened the door and saw me asleep. But he didn't know I was asleep. He thought I had fainted (again). So he gently poked me to see if I would wake up. And I didn't. he also didn't know I was a heavy sleeper. So he picked me up and took me to my room (again) and set me on the bed. This is when I woke up. "What are we doing here?" I asked him. **

"**You fainted again."**

"**No I didn't. I fell asleep because I got tired of sitting in the rum seller for five hours! Jack asked me to get a bottle of rum and the door locked and I noticed it was a sound proof room and then…then…you know all this don't you?"**

"**Yeah, I was just waiting for you to notice."**

"**Hey, I think it is raining," I said smiling.**

"**What are you smiling about?" he asked starting to smile.**

"**Oh, nothing!" I said getting up. "Just that you are going lose to a girl!" Then I started running to the deck.**

"**No, I'm not!!!" he said running right behind me.**

"**Yes, you did!!!" I said laughing. I beat him. Now we were soaking wet from the rain, and we were just running around, in the rain, like little kids. It was fun.**


	13. Tia Dalma

Chapter Thirteen

Tia Dalma

The next morning I didn't feel like getting out of bed. So, I just stayed there all day sleeping and thinking about… 'stuff'.

**Pretty soon Peter came in, "What is wrong?"**

"**I don't feel good. Nothing really."**

"**Elizabeth!!!" Peter called, "ELIZABETH, WE NEED SOME HELP!!!"**

"**You rang?" Elizabeth said as she came in.**

"**Sorry, but Lana doesn't feel good and she feels like she has a fever."**

"**And you couldn't call Jack or Will?" she paused. "Never mind." Then she walked over and sat next to me. "Peter, get Jack in here right _now_." **

"**What?" Jack said ask he stormed in. "I was eating lunch!"**

"**We need to go to Tia Dalma, Lana has a fever. Peter, I need you to go get a cold wet rag," Elizabeth said.**

"**But Tia Dalma is, like, a week away! She will _DIE_ by then."**

"**Aren't you positive!" I said coughing. **

"She is right Jack, we all need to be positive," Elizabeth said taking the rag from Peter and putting it on my head.

**After that I fell asleep so I don't know what happened. When I woke up it was dark outside and there was no one in my room except Peter, and he was sleeping, he was right beside me on my bed, sleeping. I tried to get up and get something to eat, but I couldn't even sit up. So, I just lay there, hungry and thirsty. I could have woken up Peter but he hasn't been sleeping much lately.**

**I lay there all night, when the sun rose, Jack came in t see how I was doing. **

"**What do you want? Every time you come in here you want something," I said, not even looking at him. **

"**Nothing, it is just you were coughing all night and I wanted to see if you wanted some rum?"**

"**Where I come from the legal drinking age is 21."**

"**Well here, the legal drinking age is birth."**

**Then I started laughing but soon my laugh became a bitter cough. Then Jack picked up Peter and dropped him on the ground. "Hey!" We both said staring at Jack. **

"**What?"**

"**Why would you drop me?"**

"**Yeah!" I said, soon after coughing (again).**

"**Why do you care? Can I talk to Lana alone for a minute?"**

"**Whatever. I need to go get an ice pack for my back," Peter said rubbing his back and getting up and walking out the door. **

**  
"You know you are getting very sick…deathly sick," he said to me.**

"**Oh, like it is my fault I am like this?!?" I said as loud as I could, which was not very loud, and half of it was drown out by coughing.**

"**Seriously, it has only been one day and you are already like this. We get to Tia Dalma's in a week, think how sick you would be then."**

"**Wow, you are great at cheering someone up aren't you?"**

"**Listen! You could die any day now. We all love you now, even Will likes you! Nobody wants to see you to die Lana, but we don't know what to do to keep you alive for the next six days," Jack was looking into my eyes, I got quiet. **

**I noticed he _WAS_ trying to be serious. It was kinda freaky, in the movies he was always joking around. It was a silent, then all of a sudden, I don't know why, but I said, "You have a booger!" and broke down laughing and coughing.**

"**I WAS TRYING TO BE SERIOUS AND YOU COME OUT SAYING I HAVE A BOOGER!?!?! You know you could die any minute now and I'm not sure if I care anymore!!!" he yelled at me. I guess I pushed it a little too far? Oh well, who cares?!? **

**Peter soon came back into the room. "Are you feeling better?" he asked sitting down again.**

"**Yes, I am feeling much better!" I lied. I hated lying to him but…I don't know, I knew that if I told him I was getting worse he would be heartbroken. He has already worried enough. "Why don't you go to your room and take a nap? It would make you feel better. And don't worry I will be fine!" **

"**Ok."**

**Five more days passed I was still in bed, and getting weaker. By now, I was struggling just to talk. It was getting late and we would be at Tia Dalma's tomorrow. I had better get some sleep, I convinced myself. Well, bad move! If I had stayed awake I might have lived, but no, I feel asleep and died peacefully.**


	14. Dead Sorry

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Dead (Sorry)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry about that, I was kinda dead.**


	15. Little Lil

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Little Lil**

**Suddenly, I opened my eyes. I only saw five people. Peter, Jack, Elizabeth, Will, and some lady. Everybody was crying but the woman, who I had never seen before. Peter, right now, was crying the hardest. "What's everybody crying about?" I asked in a hoarse voice.**

**"You are alive!" Elizabeth exclaimed running over to hug me. I was lying down on a large table with my legs covered with a blanket. **

**"Told ya I could do it," said the woman.**

**"She is alive!" Jack yelled out the window. After he said something I heard a bunch of cheering.**

**"Yeah, uhmmm...ok? What is going on? I remember being sick and I took a nap. What happened after that?" My voice was starting to come back but barely.**

**"You got really sick and took a nap. You died in your sleep. We came to Tia Daalma's thinking she could heal you, but we didn't know if she had the power to bring you back to life!" Peter said also running up to hug me. **

**"I'm guessing you are Tia Dalma?" I said looking at the lady, and trying to get up.**

**"Yes, baby I am. And you need to lie back down. You are still very weak."**

**"We sent Anna Marie to get some water, but she should be back by now, so we can leave," Will said packing up some things they had brought.**

**Then many people said 'thank you' and so did I, then we took off. They were so overprotective though!!! They wouldn't let me walk; they got someone to carry me _EVERYWHERE_ I went. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It has been a week now. They are just now letting me get up and walk on my own, but someone has to follow me, incase I get lightheaded and faint (again). That didn't happen, but it was nice to have someone follow me, especially when that someone was Peter. So, you may be wondering what happened when I was 'dead' right? Well, nothing really, but everybody crying a lot. Jack told me everything. But, of course, why should I believe him? He is Jack! Oh, well. He said he was the only one who didn't cry. But, yeah, I found out from another source that he was crying harder than anyone else. **

**"You know, you get in trouble a lot. Like me having to save you all the time," Peter said one day.**

**"Well, I am accident- prone." **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I have now been on this ship for four months, and I am getting the hang of it all. Jack is a gossip, lying, rum drinking, annoying, weirdo captain. Elizabeth is nine months pregnant and could deliver at any time. Will is...Will. Peter is sweet, things are moving along too. Yes, I am sorry I skipped this part, but it is really none of your business. Well, I guess it is since I am posting this on the Internet, but you know what? _TOO BAD!!!_ We had one kiss after I slipped on a wet floor and he was there and caught me before I fell. And...**

**"Lana! Help!" I heard Elizabeth scream from her room, which was right next door. **

**"Coming!" I said running in there.**

**And I will stop right there. She had her baby, a little girl. She named it Bob, just kidding! She named her Lilly, but everyone called her Little Lil. She was 7 pounds 2 ounces, 20 inches long, and she was so cute!**


	16. The Gossip Train

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Gossip Train**

**After Elizabeth had her baby, we had to take them home. We arrived today. **

**"Thank you Lana. You got me ready for this," Elizabeth said.**

**"I was helping and I didn't even know it!" I said trying to cheer up. "Do you have to go?"**

**"Yes, we don't want to have a chance on getting Lil hurt in a battle or learning how to drink," Will said, looking straight at Jack.**

"**What there is no drinking age?!?" Jack said to cover up.**

**"Whatever," Peter said pushing Jack out of the way to say bye to Lil. We had good memories with Lil, we baby-sat together.**

**"Bye," we all said together.**

**"Hey, Jack, is this like your fourth time crying since I got here?" I said jokingly when I noticed his eyes were watering up.**

**"No! I haven't cried since I was five!"**

**"Right," Peter and me said together laughing.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It as been another week, we missed Elizabeth and Lil. We didn't really care about Will (sorry). **

**"Hey, Peter would you mind climbing the mainmast and seeing if there are any ships coming?" Jack asked.**

**"Sure," he said grabbing onto the pole. I was standing next to the pole to watch him. He got about nine feet into the air, and then he started to lose his grip. He started falling and I didn't even have time to think. I ran under him. When he hit me, we both hit the ground with me on the bottom.**

**This time I got to return the favor and save him for once. He didn't feel good this time so I got to take care of him. I made him sit on the bench and wait for me to get an ice pack. I wasn't too far away so I could hear Jack talking to Peter.**

**"So..." Jack said walking over.**

**"What do you want?" Peter said noticing Jack, like you couldn't notice him?**

**"Why does everybody think I want something when I start a conversation?!?" He said throwing his arms out.**

**"Because you are you!"**

**"Oh," he said puzzled. "Well, this time I want nothing! I just wanted to see how you were felling after that nasty fall."**

**"Well, it never would have happened if you hadn't asked me to climb it."**

**"Well...well...uhmmmm well...I got nothing," Jack said trying to think. **

**Peter started laughing. "HA! You got beat by a 14 year old!"**

**"Well...I still got nothing! What is wrong with me today?" He said getting up to walk away.**

**By now I had been done, I was just listening to them talk. **

**"Why do you always show up when someone gets hurt?" I asked Jack.**

**"Is it a crime to want to see how y'all are doing? Considering that you two are the hottest thing on the gossip train."**

**"You know what? Never say 'gossip train' again. _PLEASE_!!!" I said to him putting the ice pack on Peter's head.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"What are you doing?" Peter asked me while walking by.**

**"Carving my name into the ship."**

**"May I ask why?" He asked. I didn't even look up at him, I was too busy carving.**

**"Sure." There was a long pause. **

**"Well, are you going to tell me?" he asked.**

**"Well, you never asked why. You asked if you could ask why," I said laughing.**

**Then he started shaking his head at me. "Why?"**

**"So my name will be here forever. Even after I die. There, I'm done."**

**"Gimme that," he said taking the knife away. He carved his name right under mine and did a little heart around them. **

**"Hey! What are you doing to my ship?!?" Jack asked as he passed us. We started giggling and ran off. We hide behind a wall so that we could watch what he was going to do to it. Suprisingly, he carved his name right next to the heart.**


	17. Bear

Chapter Seventeen

Bear

"Now what are you doing?" Peter asked when he saw me lying on the ground looking at the sky.

"**Looking at shapes."**

"**What shapes? All I see is a bunch of clouds," he said looking up.**

"**Yes, they are just clouds, but they makes shapes. See, that on is a smiley face!"**

"**Ok?" He said lying down. **

"**What are you two weirdoes doing now?" asked a crewmember.**

"**Nothing. We just laying here. Lookin' at clouds," I said not wanting to explain anything else. Soon everyone but Jack asked then lay down. **

"**What is going on?" Jack asked seeing the whole deck was covered with people lying down. "You people are crazy! Why did I let you on my ship?" **

"**Well, you let me on because of my brother," Peter said.**

"**And you didn't let me on. I just showed up somehow," I said trying to annoy Jack.**

"**And you let all of us on because you needed help," said a crewmember speaking for everybody else.**

**Then Jack quickly slapped his forehead and walked off yelling, "Get back to work!" Then everybody got up and Peter and me just sat there. I have noticed that Jack doesn't make Peter work that much. I have been wondering if it was because I was here or if it is because he is Will's little brother.**

"**So," I said trying to start a conversation. "I will be right back! I want you to meet someone!" I ran off to my room to get Bear (he is my teddy bear if I haven't told you yet). When I came back Peter was by the railing. "Meet Bear!"**

"**What is he?"**

"**He is a Teddy Bear! Duh!" I said holding him up. "My sister gave him to me right before she died. He is all I have to remember her by, and I would never let him out of my sight!" Right then the wind blew and knocked Bear right out of my hands into the water. "BEAR!!!"**

"**Let him go, Lana."**

"**No! I will not let my last thing of my sister drown in the Caribbean Sea!" I said climbing onto the railing. This may sound stupid to you, but I loved my sister and this was the only thing that I had to remember her by. I _needed_ Bear. I was about to jump but Peter pulled me back. "What are you doing? I need Bear!" **

"**You can live without him. I can't live without you."**

**This would sound _REALLY_ sweet right now, but I needed to find a way to get Bear back. I tried pulling against Peter but he was stronger than I was. By now, even if I jumped to get him I would have to swim a mile minimum! So I just gave up and broke down crying. I didn't tell Peter about how my sister died, so I thought that I should tell him. **

"…**and that is how my sister died." **

"**I am so sorry," Peter said. He had let me go when I started crying so I was just standing there. We just sat there the rest of the day. And we did nothing else, but sit there.**


	18. My Teacher, Mr Peter

Chapter Eighteen

**My Teacher, Mr. Peter**

Now that I have been on the ship for a while, Jack thought I should learn how to fight and work the ship Guess who was my teacher? Mr. Peter.

"**Ok, first we will try shooting a gun," he said handing the gun to me. Well, that didn't quite work. I ended up wasting a barrel of rum by shooting a whole in it.**

"**Ok, maybe we will try sword fighting," he said. That didn't work either. I got scared that I would get stabbed. **

"**Ok, how about sailing?" he said in a 'we are running out of things to teach you' tone. I was ok at that, until I had to switch the sail over. Then I dumped three barrels of rum into the ocean.**

"**Ok, none of those things worked. Let's try steering." So he taught me how to steer. I was pretty good at it. "Lana, we finally found something you are good at!"**

"**What is that suppose to mean?!?" I said looking at him in a funny way.**

"**Whatever," he said looking away laughing. I was standing close to the steering wheel and Peter right behind me helping me steer. He was, in a way, like a dad, teaching his kid how to ride a bike. You tell them not to let go, but they just do it anyway. Well, I wasn't sure that I could steer on my own, I didn't even have my drivers' license yet. **

"**Wait don't let go! What if I run into something?" I said.**

"**What is there to run into? The closest land is 2,000 miles away."**

"**Oh, it looked closer." Then he let go again and I did it! I steered by myself. I was good at it, and now, whenever the steerer person wants a break they just call me over. Steering is fun!**

**Sorry about this being such a short chapter, but the next chapter just couldn't blend with this. Sorry. **


	19. KILL JACK!

Chapter Nineteen

KILL JACK!!!!!!

Today we arrived at Port Maroon, a port for pirates to get supplies. When we docked, Peter took me to a nice little beach to have lunch. He knew where everything was, so you knew he had been there before. That night everyone but Jack said he would rather sleep in his nice clean room. CLEAN?!? Yeah right! Well, anyway sorry about this. I can't help it if I get in trouble a lot, or if I get kidnapped. Which is exactly what happens in this chapter.

**When I was asleep, some pirates decided to take me away. They left a note, which Peter found the next morning, it read:**

**If YoU eVEr WanT TO sEE tHIS girl AgaIN, gIVeUs ThE BLACK PEARL 9:00 TONITE. IF yoU Do NoT ShoW Up…We wILL kILL HeR.**

"**JACK! WAKE UP _NOW_!" Peter screamed as he vehemently opened the door.**

"**What? I was asleep!" he said while Peter was rolling him onto the floor. "Ouch! What do you want? I am awake now!"**

"**Read this," Peter said handing the note to Jack.**

"**One problem."**

"**What?"**

"**I can't read, stupid!"**

"**Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot," then Peter read Jack the note. **

"**Well, say goodbye to Lana! I ain't given' up my baby to save a little annoying girl!" Jack said climbing back into the bed.**

"**Jack," Peter said in a threatning voice.**

"**What are you going to do kill me?" Jack said joking.**

"**I wasn't. But that is a good idea," he said pulling out a gun.**

**Mean while, when they got me to where they were taking me, I got hungry. They stuck me in a jail cell and locked the door. **

"**Hey, can I get some food?" I asked looking at a guy with a bald head.**

"**No," he said walking away.**

"**May I _please _get some food?" I sai giving the puppy dog eyes.**

"**Oh…fine! Here you can have 3 pieces of bread."**

**That look almost always worked on adults. "May I ask a question?"**

"**Yeah, sure."**

"**Why did you take me away?" I asked getting comfortable on one of the beds.**

"**My boss wants the _Black Pearl_," He said getting some bread for himself.**

"**What does that have to do with me?"**

"**Well, if we took an adult Jack wouldn't care as much. If we took you, your little boyfriend would want you back. He would make Jack give up the ship to save you."**

"**Ok? But what makes you so sure Peter will do that?"**

"**You should have seen the way he freaked out when you weren't there. He loves you," he said crossing his legs and sitting like a girl.**

"**How did you know what Peter did after we left?" **

"**Oh, you were still asleep. I stayed and watched for a little while."**

"**Ok."**

"**You wouldn't shoot me," Jack said to Peter.**

"**You want a bet?" Peter said cocking his gun. By now Jack was freaking out.**

"**Come on! I raised you!" Jack said getting up and backing into a corner.**

"**And you also taught me how to fight, so I know all your moves," Peter said moving closer.**

"**Hey, Lana!" Jack said pointing to the door.**

"**Nice try. I will give you a five second head start. 1…2…5!" Jack had made it out the door and almost off the ship. Who knew he could run that fast? He didn't even stop to get a gun, sword, or anything. Peter soon ran out the door and followed Jack yelling at him. Finally some of the crewmembers grabbed him and took his gun. "What are you doing?!? I was just about to kill Jack!"**

"**Not anymore, you aren't," said a member of the crew pinning Peter down. "Don't worry we will fix whatever happened."**

"**Hey…wait what happened?" said another guy.**

"**Some people took Lana, and they want the Pearl. Jack won't give it up to save her, so I thought I could scare him enough to get him to give it up. And if I killed him that would work too, then we could give up the ship," Peter said stuggling to break free.**

"**I have an idea," said one of the crewmembers.**


	20. Jack, You Wouldn't

Chapter Twenty 

Jack, You Wouldn't

"**Can I go now?" I said to the guard.**

"**I wish, I want to go to sleep."**

"**Me too, I was interrupted during a good dream," I said looking at him squinting. **

"**Sorry about that."**

"**What is your idea?" Peter asked getting up from the ground and brushing off.**

"**We steal a ship that looks like the Black Pearl and give that ship to them instead!"**

"**Works for me," Peter said.**

"**Hey, want me to sing you a lullaby? I learned it in Spanish class." Before he could answer I already started singing.**

"_A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea-  
Mi nina, tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

Sounds of the night surround you  
A soft breeze is blowing  
Nearby the little fountain  
Is sparkling and flowing  
Hush while the cradle's swaying  
Swaying and swinging  
Listen and hear the song of the  
Nightingale singing

A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea-  
Mi nina, tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea**" By the time I was done, he was asleep. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door quickly but quietly, not wanting to wake him up. I started walking. I had no clue on where I was going but I just wanted to get out of _there._** **After about an hour, I saw a weird shape pass me.**

"**Lana?" It said.**

"**Jack? Is that you?" I said following it with my eyes. I didn't know he could run that fast?**

"**Yes," he said stopping ad grabbing my arm. "Come on." He dragged me all the way threw the forest.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Did you hear that?" Peter said hearing the crunch of the leaves under my feet.**

"**I did," said someone else.**

"**Whoever you are come out!" Peter commanded holding his gun up.**

"**You can't shoot me, I have something you want," Jack said emerging from the forest with a gun to my head.**

"**Jack, you wouldn't," Peter said slowly stepping forward.**

" '**Want a bet' " he mocked. He threw me to the ground. "You are probably right, I wouldn't. But now I am having second thoughts about why I let you on _my_ ship." Then he walked away not even looking at us. He went right into his room, slamming the door. I was just starring at his door. Something else is wrong, I thought to myself, something else happened besides a 14 year old threatening him. And I was determined to find out what it was.**

"**Need any help?" Peter said holding out his hand. I wasn't really listening, I was still thinking. And he knew that.**

"**What? Sorry, I wasn't listening."**

"**I figured that out. Do you need any help?" **

"**Oh, sure," I sad grabbing his hand.**

**Soon everybody was getting on the ship. Once Jack saw Peter, he told him to get off.**

"**If Peter cannot get on, neither will I," I said walking off after Peter.**

"**And if neither of them can't get on, neither will I," said a crewmember. Soon everybody was off but Jack.**

"**Fine! I can sail this ship without you!" Well, he tried. And failed. It was very funny to watch though! "OK! Fine! Peter can get on! Now everybody get to work." So, everybody got back on. Then we left for…uhmmmm…I don't know they didn't tell me. **

**As for the guard and his boss…they saw us sailing off and the boss started crying, I think. It was funny. He really wanted the Pearl, but he did get the other ship!**


	21. I Don't Want To Go Home

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**I Don't Want To Go Home**

"**So…" I said walking toward Jack, who was sitting in a chair looking at a book.**

"**What?" he said totally ignoring me. **

"**What? 'What?' " I asked.**

"**What?" he asked again puzzled.**

"**Never mind. So, whatcha doin'?"**

"**What does it look like I'm doing?" he said.**

"**It looks like you are reading an upside down book."**

"**What? Oh," he said looking at the cover noticing it was upside down.**

"**So, what else are you doing?"**

"**Thinking. And you are not helping me," he said hinting me to go away.**

**I just sat on his bed. "Do you want me to read that to you?" I asked him.**

"**No, not really. Unless you want to?" So, I read his book to him, then we started to talk. I found out many things about him. For example, he hates the color pink, although that is my favorite color. We have been talking for about an hour now and I was just finding out what I wanted to hear.**

"**So why did you go all crazy when Peter stuck a gun in your face?" I asked, well, it sounded better in my head.**

"**Would you like it if I stuck a gun in your face?"**

"**You already did, twice," I replied.**

"**Oh, yeah. I forgot. Well, there is something else, but, no, you don't need to hear it."**

"**Please?"**

**"Fine," he said getting comfortable. "When I was little, around five, my…" Well, to make a long story short, his dad shot his mom. He has been afraid of guns since, unless he is holding it or if he has one too.**

**"Ok, I better go now," I said walking out.**

**"Wow!" I said.**

**"What?" Peter asked. We were eating dinner on the deck.**

**"I have been here almost a year! Tomorrow is the day I would have gotten here if I waited another year!" I said.**

**"Oh, no."**

**"What?" I asked confused.**

**"You have to go back home tonight," He said looking down at his food.**

**"Why?"**

**"Tia Dalma said that if you ever plan on going back to your own time, it has to be the night before the day that you would have been here for a year."**

**"When did she say that?" I asked.**

**"When you were dead."**

**"I don't want to go back!" I shouted as I stood up and started pacing.**

**"You have to. It is going to be your only chance, if you don't, you will be here forever."**

**"Maybe that is what I want," I said stopping.**

**"Maybe so, but you need to go back to your own time. You need to see your family and friends."**

**"They are the reason I left! Why would I go back?"**

**"It is getting late. Just go to bed and wish you were back in your own time," he said picking up the plates.**

**I didn't even say bye, I just went to my room and sat up thinking and eventually went to bed. I had no clue what to do.**


	22. You

**Chapter Twenty-two **

**You **

**Peter went in my room the next morning to clean out my things. "What are you doing here?" he asked seeing me under my covers.**

"**What time is it?" I moaned.**

"**4:30."**

"**Why do you get up so early?"**

"**Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting you to be here! Now you can never go home! You are stuck here forever!"**

"**That was the whole point of coming here. Can I get dressed now?" I asked, right now I was in some shorts and a T-shirt.**

"**Fine, I will be outside," he said leaving.**

**When I came out, he was sitting on the railing. "Are you mad?" I asked softly.**

"**No, I guess not. I just think you would have been happier in your own time," he said looking at me.**

"**This is my own time now, and I am happier here," I said looking at the sunrise.**

"**Give me one reason why you decided to stay here," he said looking at me.**

**I looked at him too, then laid my head on his shoulder. "You."**

**Then I heard a loud noise. We both turned our heads to see what it was. All we saw was Jack sitting in a corner listening to us crying, "I am NOT crying!!!"**


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Where's Anna Maria?**

**It had been a few days later I was walking around and I saw Jack so I went up to him. "Hey, Jack, whatever happened to Anna Maria? I haven't seen her since we left Tia Dalma's."**

"**I don't know what you are talking abo…Uh-oh."**


End file.
